


Кошачье сердце

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [27]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Котики))
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Кошачье сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Текст по заявкекроссовер с «Собачьим сердцем». Прошу прощения у автора заявки, оно само так получилось.

— Мама, я понимаю, что вам неприятно, когда меня кто-то трогает, но я взрослый мужчина, я блонди и Консул Амои! У меня есть определённые потребности.

В ответ мама Юпитер примирительно загудела.

— Опять «подумаете»? Вы думаете об этом уже лет двадцать, и всё никак! Вот скажите, зачем создавать нас с такими роскошными телами, с такими красивыми лицами и с такими большими... хм, если?..

Юпитер возмущённо замигала.

— Не притворяйтесь, вы всё прекрасно понимаете!.. Я тоже вас люблю, мама, но где же совесть? Что?

Юпитер запипикала и замигала одновременно.

— Завести кота? Как Рауль? Как Гидеон? Мама, вы издеваетесь!

Юпитер недовольно пискнула.

— Хорошо, мама! — Ясон трагично воздел руки к небу. — Просто чудесно! Я пойду попью холодной водички и выброшу из головы всякие глупости. Но, мама, секс — это не глупости. В таком возрасте это потребность и... Ай!

Маме надоел разговор и она, недолго думая, приласкала господина Консула несильным, но болезненным электрическим разрядом. Было не столько больно, сколько обидно. Беседа увяла сама собой.

— Тупая железяка, — прорычал Ясон, покидая зал, но очень тихо, почти про себя. С возрастом характер у Юпитер прилично подпортился. Стойкое желание пролить кофе на маму, точнее, на её материнскую плату, иногда становилось просто невозможно сдержать. И чтобы остудить горящую синим пламенем ярость, Ясон, как всегда после разговора с Юпитер о личном, прыгнул в аэрокар и на безумной скорости понёсся куда глаза глядят.

Глаза его в таких случаях обычно глядели аккурат в сторону Кереса. Рандомно приземлившись где-то в центре девятого квартала у большой помойной кучи, Ясон заскочил в соседний бар, и, не обращая внимания на удивлённые лица посетителей, спросил стаута на вынос. Вышел на улицу, сел на перевёрнутую ржавую бочку, закурил и тоскливо задумался. Идея срочно кончать маму отступила, и ему стало стыдно — он всё-таки не душегуб, или как это правильно назвать, когда мама у тебя не совсем человек?

«Может, и правда завести кота? — печально думал он. — Хоть как-то отвлечёт от постоянного стояка в штанах, который мама, (чтоб ей быть здоровой, потому что последнее время с головой у неё явно не очень), регулярно провоцирует своими идиотскими пэт-шоу».

«Ясончик, посмотри, как интересненько!» — передразнил он и отхлебнул из бутылки.

«Спасибо, мама, у меня и так руки в мозолях».

Тоскливые размышления прервал дикий протяжный вой или скорее вопль. На помойной куче, на самой её вершине, с головой тухлой рыбы в зубах, в боевой позе, выгнув спину и заложив уши, стоял чёрный, не очень облезлый котёнок-подросток. Три здоровенных матёрых кошака пятнистых мастей с вожделением таращились на честную добычу в зубах смелой малявки и медленно подкрадывались к ней с разных сторон.

Чёрный топорщил шерсть, раздувал хвост и крутился вокруг себя, пытаясь не упустить из виду ни одного из противников — явно искал лазейку, чтобы драпануть. Враги выглядели сильнее и опытней, их было больше — Ясон понял, что чёрного сейчас будут бить, и с достоинством настоящего сына Юпитер направился к помойной куче.

— Брысь, — приказал он разноцветной банде. Банда, оценив масштаб надвигающейся на них катастрофы, моментально ретировалась. — Кис-кис-кис! — позвал блонди так и не выпустившего добычу котёнка, протянул руку и почесал за ухом.

— Вау-вау-ва! — зарычал малолетний бандит, намекая, что с рыбьей головой расставаться не собирается, но потом подумал и подставил ухо под ласку — ладно, так и быть, чеши.

Ясон почесал предложенную часть тела, а потом шейку, погладил спинку и провёл по хвосту. От ласки внутри котёнка что-то громко задрынчало — кажется, он мурлыкал... или рычал, — понять было сложно. Рыбью голову он всё равно не выпустил.

— Ладно, малыш, мне надо идти. Будь осторожен! — Ясон допил стаут, стянул испачкавшиеся о котёнка перчатки, швырнул на мусорную кучу и задумчиво направился к аэрокару.

— Вэу! — вдруг раздалось у него за спиной. — Вэу-вэу-вэу!

Блонди повернулся. Котёнок породы «кересская трущобная» стоял у него за спиной уже без рыбьей головы и, подняв морду, жалобно и в то же время требовательно — как только умудрялся совмещать? — мяукал.

Ясон задумался.

— Вэу? — вопросительно сказал чёрный.

— Ладно, — ответил блонди, вдруг понимая, что злость на Юпитер куда-то бесследно испарилась. — Ладно. Старая грымза иногда выдаёт неплохие идеи. Иди сюда, малыш. Я назову тебя Рики.

Он посадил котёнка на заднее сиденье, а тот тут же перелез через спинку, оставляя на дорогой обивке видимые следы когтей, и устроился у Ясона на коленях.

Господин Консул летел в Эос и мечтал, как он покажет свою дворнягу его обитателям, представлял их растерянные лица и презрительное негодование — Ясон Минк притащил в Эос трущобного бродячего кота. Ах, у него же блохи и, возможно, даже гельминты! Кересский помойный бандит — как не престижно, не стильно и возмутительно! Консул блаженно заулыбался — это будет замечательно.

***

— Кастрируй его, а? — грустно попросил Орфей Зави. — Сил никаких нет. Он же метит как... как...

— Как кот с помойки, — услужливо подсказал Ясон.

Орфей трагически закатил глаза.

Рики сидел на столе и, подняв заднюю ногу, монотонно вылизывал то, на что сейчас так откровенно совершал покушение этот кудрявый белобрысый гад. Кот искоса поглядывал на хозяина, беседующего с господином комендантом Эос, и прикидывал, как бы отомстить этой суке за посягательство на самое дорогое. Вариантов было предостаточно, но надо было определиться. Рики выбрал самый простой и приятный — нассать в туфли. За свои яйца он был абсолютно спокоен. Хозяин его не сдаст. За последние месяцы Рики изрядно подрос, залоснился. Многочисленные полученные в боях шрамы на жилистом теле затянулись шерстью, но повадки, подхваченные в трущобах, не отпускали.

— Не кастрирую, и не проси, — мстительно ухмыльнулся Ясон. — Может, хоть он всколыхнёт наше застоявшееся болото. Расслабились, жирком поросли, котов дорогих накупили!

При этих словах Орфей украдкой взглянул на своё отражение в зеркале: нет никакого жирка, пусть Ясон не придумывает.

— В Эос уже воняет, как в кересском подвале, — предпринял господин Зави ещё одну попытку. — Все косяки, все углы, всю мебель и стены переметил.

— Убирайте лучше, тогда и вонять не будет, — отрезал Консул. — Роботизированная система очистки Эос давно устарела, надо менять. А ты всё ждёшь, когда со светильников пыль за шиворот сыпаться начнёт.

Орфей обиженно поджал губы — доля правды в словах Ясона была, систему уборки давно пора менять, но это было так скучно, что начинать ужасно не хотелось. Поэтому он решил сменить тему.

— Гидеон жаловался, что позавчера твоя наглая животина пометила его выходной сьют. Фурнитур не заметил, и весь приём гости опасливо принюхивались, а к концу вечера просто уже шарахались от Гидеона в стороны.

На днях господин Лагат застал Рики в приятном обществе своих любимиц Мики и Йоко. Схватил полотенце и долго с упоением гонял Рики по апартаментам, не забывая приложить и двух его промискуитетных подружек, совсем забыв про достоинство блонди и выкрикивая нецензурные слова, подхваченные от мидасских полицейских.

Рики ухитрился сбежать, поцарапав руки гидеоновскому фурнитуру, но обиду не забыл.

Неудивительно, что месть кота настигла господина Лагата падающим домкратом.

— Ну вот, ты сам сказал! — победно провозгласил Ясон. — Фурнитур не заметил. Значит, наберите ребят порасторопней. И вот ещё — давно пора завязать с кастрацией и утилизацией мебели. Во-первых, это варварство, во-вторых, после кастрации они тупеют, а в третьих, какой смысл так бестолково тратить ценный ресурс? Учить и воспитывать столько лет, получить идеальных исполнителей, а потом просто взять и...

— Хорошо-хорошо! — заволновался Орфей. Если Ясон сядет на своего конька — всё! Останется его кот с яйцами, никакие аргументы не помогут. И насчёт фурнитурских причиндалов он всё равно маму рано или поздно додушит, можно не сомневаться.

Между тем Ясон подхватил сидящего на столе Рики и, положив себе на колени, стал гладить сразу напрягшееся тельце и круглый животик. Рики тихо зарычал.

— Ути, какие мы злые! — умильно проворковал господин Минк. — Так и остался дикарём, но ласку любит.

В отрицание его слов кот извернулся и достал когтистой лапой хозяина за палец. Перчатка окрасилась малиновым, а Ясон быстро сунул травмированный палец в рот, но совсем не расстроился:

— Видел, какая у него реакция? — хвастливо спросил он у Орфея. — Раз! И дырка.

— Прелестно, — как-то без энтузиазма отозвался господин Зави.

— Вы не мните его, господин, — отважился попросить обычно безмолвный фурнитур Дэрил. — Видите, какой живот? Нажрался, подлец, где-то, как бы не стошнило.

Рики исправно лазил по апартаментам элиты, таская у фурнитуров самое вкусное. Обидеть консульского паскудника никто из них не решался.

В подтверждение слов Дэрила Рики ещё раз зашипел на хозяина, теперь демонстрируя острые, как сабли, клыки — последнее предупреждение (хорошо выдрессированный Ясон лихо отдёрнул протянутую руку), спрыгнул на пол, вытянул шею вперёд, по его животу в сторону головы прошла короткая судорога, вторая...

— Что это! Что с моим Рики! — в ужасе закричал Ясон, не сводя глаз с открывшего рот кота. Изо рта капала слюна. — Срочно! Бегите, зовите Рауля! Мой Рики умирает!

— Тошнит твоего кота, успокойся, — брезгливо скривился Орфей.

По телу Рики прошли ещё два или три сокращения, и он вывалил большую горку чего-то отвратительно-вонючего прямо посредине белого ворсистого ковра, покрывавшего пол в апартаментах.

— Почему тошнит? — встревожился Ясон. Рики сиганул обратно на стол и уставился на хозяина большими жёлтыми глазами.

Консул подошёл к вонючей кучке, нагнулся и пошевелил её эксклюзивной дорогой ручкой с золотым пером. Фурнитур тоже с тревогой рассматривал неаппетитное содержимое кошачьего желудка.

Орфей, зная, что на него не смотрят, покрутил указательным пальцем возле виска. Маленькая месть немного примирила его с происходящим.

— Крыса. Белая, — озадаченно сказал Дэрил. — Небольшая была. Кот, видно, боялся, что его поймают, и заглотил тельце целиком, поэтому и стошнило.

— Орфей! — побледнел господин Консул. — Вы... Не травили в Эос грызунов?

— Совсем одурел со своим котом, — расстроился Орфей и покрутил пальцем возле виска, уже не скрываясь. — Какие в Эос крысы? Это лабораторная, белая, — он брезгливо показал мизинцем на горку кошачьей блевотины. — У Рауля уже месяц как стали пропадать. Как он их ни прятал, как ни закрывал, а смотрит каждое утро — ещё одной нету. Только он думал, что это Катце, а оно вон как оказалось!

***

Катце был любимым котом господина Рауля Ама. Внешне он больше напоминал не кота, а девственный розовый член на ножках огромных размеров: кожистый и с видимым тёмным рельефом венок. В общем, Катце был голым, совершенно голым, без единой шерстины, котом. Даже усов у него не было. Господин Ам души в нём не чаял и просто взвивался от возмущения, если кто-то называл Катце лысым. Потому что лысина — это у самцов человека после сорока.

Катце был котом-сибаритом. Спал он исключительно у господина Ама под одеялом, ел только натуральную пищу, и если господин Ам куда-то шёл, Катце всегда следовал за ним, как собака, задрав хвост и демонстрируя всем свои немаленькие кожистые достоинства, чуть более глубокого тона, чем всё остальное тело. «Если бы Катце был в шерсти, — объяснял всем желающим и не желающим господин Ам, — он был бы кремовым или рыжим, но так как шерсти нет, кот кажется нежно-розовым».

Сколько главных призов получил Катце на межгаллактических выставках, сосчитать было невозможно. Он, как было указано в родословной, являлся представителем редкой породы «амойский сфинкс». Которую Рауль, обожавший своего любимца, размножил путём использования сложных биотехнологий. Котята, полученные из генматериала Катце, стоили безумных денег. И только Ясон Минк знал про Катце страшную тайну.

Дело в том, что изначально голый кот принадлежал как раз Ясону.

Появление Рики в Эос — не первый приступ благотворительности и альтруизма, испытанный господином Консулом после очередного скандала с мамой.

Предыдущий побег в Керес закончился привозом домой Катце. Голого котёнка Ясон подобрал как бы не на той же, а может быть, и на другой, но очень похожей помойке. Сначала в жопу пьяный господин Минк решил, что кот смертельно болен, и ворвался в Эос, громко рыдая, прижимая к груди «бедного маленького мутанта». Перепуганный душераздирающим зрелищем Рауль с трудом вырвал котёнка из цепких консульских объятий, осмотрел тощее тельце, которое, как очень быстро выяснилось, помирать не собиралось и без стеснения стало уплетать предложенную кошачью консерву, и пришёл в полный восторг. Это была спонтанная и при этом жизнеспособная мутация обычного трущобного кересского, только бесшёрстный вариант.

— Как назовёшь? — спросил Ясона господин Ам.

— Не-еез... Кц-кц-кц-э-э-э... — позвал найдёныша Консул и задремал в кресле со счастливой улыбкой.

— Эка тебя развезло! — удивился Рауль. — Слышал? — обратился он к Дэрилу. — Господин Минк назвал кота Катце.

Со временем Катце отожрался, вытянулся и превратился в довольно крупную и наглую тварь, чувствующую себя в апартаментах Консула хозяином. А господин Ам со дня появления голого кота в Эос стал завсегдатаем апартаментов Ясона. Тот серьёзно подозревал, что причиной этому стал Катце. Как только приходил господин Ам, голый кот цвета молочной сосиски вскакивал ему на руки, начинал громко дрынчать и не слазил, пока тот не уходил.

И вот однажды Рауль не выдержал и попросил Ясона продать или подарить ему «это восхитительное создание». Ясон опрометчиво отказал, и с этого момента его жизнь превратилась в настоящий ад. Рауль с ним больше не разговаривал, а ранее державший себя благородно и воспитанно кот как будто повредился рассудком. Он висел на шторах и воровал еду из хозяйских тарелок. Он гадил в постель и точил когти о мебель. Он бил горшки с цветами в оранжереях и дрался с другими котами. Ясон терпел почти два месяца, но однажды застал Катце, старательно прикладывающего свои немаленькие яйца на клавиатуру его терминала. Кот блаженно закрыл глаза, вытянул шею и поднял голову носом кверху, что-то громко зажурчало.

— Ах ты гад!.. У-бью! — совсем не благородно крикнул Консул и метнул в Катце то, что было в руке. Магнитную указку. А так как блонди никогда не промахиваются, на то они и блонди, указка угодила коту прямо в морду, разбив нос и глубоко оцарапав щёку. Катце свалился на пол и забился под стол.

— Рауль! — заорал Ясон, увидев на полу алую каплю крови. — Помогите! О ужас! Я убил своего кота! — и он в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы.

— Изверг! — ругал друга срочно вызванный на место происшествия Рауль, прикладывая к царапине на морде у кота тампон с антисептиком и воркуя над ним, аки голубь. — Садист и живодёр!

Ясон покаянно кивал. На самом деле он совсем не хотел, чтобы с Катце что-то произошло, и действовал, поддавшись порыву.

Рауль забрал кота к себе «осмотреть и убедиться, что нанесённый вред минимален», да так и забыл вернуть. Ясон не настаивал. Скорее, вздохнул с облегчением. Если Рауль согласен терпеть выходки голожопой твари, пусть терпит. Но вот странное дело — у Рауля кот в момент стал нормальным. Все кересские повадки мигом куда-то испарились, он снова сделался важным и горделивым, чистоплотным и ласковым. Кот чинно лежал у хозяина на коленях, задрав хвост и жмурясь, тёрся между ног на приёмах, вызывая восторг инопланетников и гордость хозяина, а в свободное от работы время дрых под одеялом у Рауля в кровати.

Когда у Катце неожиданно появилась родословная, отображающая его практически царское происхождение, Ясон сделал вид, что напрочь забыл, где подобрал «бедного умирающего мутанта», за что господин Ам был ему очень благодарен.

***

Фурнитур собрал останки крысы на совок, запустил робота-чистильщика и быстро потрусил к утилизатору. На ковре расползалось некрасивое буро-зеленоватое пятно.

— Фух, — облегчённо выдохнул Ясон. — Слава маме Юпитер, что крыса лабораторная. Дэрил! Покорми Рики. Он же теперь кушать хочет, бедненький.

Орфей тяжело вздохнул и пошёл к себе. Бой за яйца Рики был безнадёжно проигран.

— Не говори Раулю про крыс! — крикнул ему вслед Ясон, впрочем, не надеясь на снисходительность.

***

— А это, мой друг, тебе! — глаза господина Ама светились кровожадной, слепящей яростью. Он водрузил на стол пластиковую коробку, из которой тут же раздалось жалобное «Веу».

Ясон медленно поставил недопитый бокал с вином на стол рядом с коробкой, открыл крышку и заглянул внутрь.

— Ой! — удивился господин Консул.

— Вот тебе и ой! — еле сдерживаясь, подтвердил господин Ам. — Моя высокопородная кремовая Мимея породы рэгдолл и твой трущобный бродяга! Я уже подобрал ей прекрасного самца на Мю-Лебедь, и тут такой сюрприз!

Сюрприз был, действительно, такой себе.

В коробке на мягкой подстилке копошились три маленьких котёнка.

— Полукровки, которым место в ведре с водой, — обвинительно ткнув указательным пальцем в котят, объявил Рауль.

На самом деле Ясон знал, что друг никогда не причинит вреда кому-либо из кошачьего семейства. Вот и сейчас преступное потомство было совсем не слепое, упитанное и явно не в подсосном возрасте. Три штуки — ни много, ни мало.

Господин Минк осторожно вынул первого. Котёнок был странного цвета — неравномерное чередование рыжих и чёрных пятен по телу давало явную отсылку к кересской помойке.

— А ты уверен, что это не твой Катце? — без надежды на успех попытался наехать Ясон. — Он ведь тоже не кастрированный.

— Уверен, — ехидно передразнил Рауль. — Катце приличный кот и любит только меня. Чтобы получить от него потомство, мне пришлось брать соматические клетки. Катце в сторону кошек совсем не смотрит, хоть и при оружии, — гордо пояснил он. — К тому же от рыжего Катце и кремовой Мимеи все котята были бы хоть и волосатые, но только рыжие или кремовые. А у нас — две черепашки-девочки и рыжий бандит. 

Ясон вяло покивал головой и взял в руки «рыжего бандита».

— Веу! — совсем как Рики, сказал неожиданный наследник и ловко достал Ясона когтистой лапой. Тот привычно сунул палец в рот. Сомнения в отцовстве отпали сами собой.

А Рики сидел на любимом столе и занимался любимым делом. Лизал яйца и слушал, о чём говорят блонди.

Блонди говорили странное:

— Вот эту красавицу, — предложил Ясон после длительных извинений и клятв в неведении, смягчивших душу Рауля, — мы отдадим господину Кугеру. Как высшую отметку Танагурой его лояльности. Уверен, присмотр нашей девочке обеспечат идеальный.

Рауль благосклонно кивнул.

— А эту, — Ясон взял в руки второго котёнка, — посчастливится получить господину Хазалу как знак особого расположения. И напомним, что Синдикат за ним следит ежечасно. Пусть присылает отчёты о здоровье котёнка и фотографии не реже чем раз в неделю.

Рауль ласково улыбнулся.

— А мальчика...

— А мальчика подарим Орфею на день рождения, — предложил господин Ам. — Нарисую ему родословную в пять колен: будет, например, породы «амойская бомбейская»

— Не, — скривился Ясон. — Какая-такая бомбейская? Так нас мгновенно вычислят. — Пусть будет «ориентальный шантильи с Фаэтона».

— Отлично! — обрадовался Рауль. — И про подарок больше думать не надо. Потом Орфей привыкнет, полюбит его и будет баловать.

Ясон умильно улыбнулся.

***

Время шло своим чередом, Рики радовал — замечательно справлялся, исправно терроризируя обитателей Эос, и всё было бы ничего — котики и обоссанные тапки Орфея, если бы мама Юпитер хоть как-то задумалась о потребностях своих многочисленных детей. Вот только мама не хотела ничего замечать, ловко прикидываясь, что у неё маразм.

Но вот однажды в Эос случилось странное.

Как-то вечером Ясон решил зайти к Гидеону в гости обсудить накопившиеся проблемы. Фурнитур куда-то подевался, Консул вошёл сам и застал господина Лагата лежащим на широкой кровати абсолютно обнажённым. Но что самое интересное — не одного.

Две симпатичные и, естественно, совершенно голые девушки со странно знакомой внешностью разделяли его одиночество самым неожиданным образом. Одна, черноволосая и гибкая, с раскосыми глазами, массировала широкие плечи, грудь и соски господина Лагата, помогая себе губами и языком, а вторая, пухленькая и большеглазая, пристроившись между его широко раскинутых длинных ног, самозабвенно трудилась, глубоко заглатывая и потом осторожно выпуская и нежно посасывая головку большого члена хозяина Мидаса. Если бы Ясон не впал в ступор, он, скорее всего, извинился бы и пообещал зайти в следующий раз, но неожиданная картина пригвоздила его к месту, как нож монгрела.

— Ясон! — обрадовался господин Лагат. — Заходи, садись. Ты очень вовремя.

— Здравствуйте, господин Консул, — радостно защебетали дамы. — Как мы рады вас видеть!

И Ясон сделал шаг вперёд.

— А-а...

— Знакомься, Мика и Йоко, — представил девушек Гидеон. — Да вы знакомы, поэтому без стеснения и условностей.

И тут Ясон понял, кого они ему напоминают. Двух любимиц господина Лагата — сиамку Йоко и персидскую кошку Мику, которых чуть не отодрал однажды Рики.

— А-а... — снова попытался заговорить Ясон и снова безрезультатно.  
— Ты не знал? — удивился господин Лагат. — А, ну да, ты же только прилетел с Денеба. Новая разработка нашего гениального биотехнолога. Одна таблетка — и такой потрясающий результат! Неглупые, воспитанные, симпатичные и главное — неутомимые как... Как кошки.

Господин Лагат, Мика и Йоко весело рассмеялись.

— А-а?.. — снова спросил Ясон.

— Изменения необратимы. Если хочешь — присоединяйся, мы будем рады.

Девушки радостно и дружно закивали.

— Хочу, — честно признался Ясон, — Очень хочу, но боюсь маму. Она лампочками мигает и больно током бьётся.

— Не бойся, — засмеялся Гидеон. — Мама с возрастом поглупела, или не знаю, что с ней случилось, но в моих девочках она видит только кошек, а не людей. А кошек она любит. Так что никаких проблем.

— Никаких проблем... — зачарованно проговорил Ясон, тупо таращась на то, как Йоко, плавно потянувшись всем телом, а потом выгнувшись горбом вверх, как настоящая кошка, медленно скользнула на пол, облизнулась и на четвереньках начала подбираться к его ширинке. — Говоришь, новая разработка Рауля?

И, повернувшись на каблуках, быстрым шагом отправился в апартаменты господина Ама.

— Возвращайтесь, господин Минк, — доброжелательно закричали ему вслед.

***

В апартаментах Рауля сегодня тоже было совсем не скучно. «Наш гениальный биотехнолог» возлежал на кровати, раскинув руки почти в той же позе, что и Гидеон, разметав золотые волосы по подушкам. А на его бёдрах, крепко сжимая их стройными ногами, умостился неизвестный парень с ярко рыжей, почти красной шевелюрой. Ясон видел его мускулистые плечи и узкую поясницу. И крепкую задницу, которая плавно двигалась вверх-вниз, принимая в себя главное достоинство господина Ама. Рауль довольно постанывал, парень старался вовсю, и от этой картины в штанах у Ясона сразу стало тесно и горячо.

— Рауль! А я! — обиженно взвыл господин Консул и получил немалое удовольствие от того, как при звуке его голоса парень скатился с господина Ама, словно застреленный. И, резко развернувшись, сел на кровати.

Левую щеку породистого лица украшал неглубокий шрам. Сомнений быть не могло.

— Катце? — снова рявкнул Ясон, сверля взглядом своего бывшего питомца.

— Добрый вечер, господин Ясон, — вежливо поздоровался парень, — Как поживаете? — он нагнулся и дрожащей рукой достал из кармана валявшихся на полу штанов пачку сигарет.

— Хреново! — коротко охарактеризовал своё «поживаете» Ясон.

— Какого рожна? — поинтересовался господин Ам и тоже сел на кровати.

— И что? Он совсем как человек? — не удостоив друга ответом, задал волновавший его вопрос Ясон.

— Почему «как»? — удивился Рауль. — У тебя глаза на месте? Человек, конечно. Умный, хитрый, ещё и с компьютером неплохо управляется.

Он вынул сигарету из пальцев Катце и, глубоко затянувшись, вернул назад.

— Просто мечта, — ехидно заметил Ясон. — А ещё скажи спасибо, что я не успел его кастрировать, как собирался.

— Это было бы ужасно, — пробормотал господин Ам.

— Рауль, я же твой лучший друг, — осторожно начал Ясон. — Вспомни, это я тебе Катце подарил. И никому не сказал, где я его взял. И не кастрировал, хоть он и изгадил мне все апартаменты. Разве я не заслужил награду?

— Заслужил, — немного подумав, согласился Рауль. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Дай мне свою волшебную таблетку, — мило улыбнулся господин Минк.

— Для Рики? — в голосе господина Ама слышались сомнения.

Ясон умоляюще кивнул.

Господин Ам надолго замолчал, кажется, выбирая меньшее зло, а потом всё-таки сказал:

— Ладно. По крайней мере, он перестанет жрать моих лабораторных крыс, трахать моих кошек, а нам не нужно будет пристраивать плоды его страстей. В Эос наконец перестанет вонять кошачьей мочой и наступит долгожданный покой. Только засовывать своему бандиту в рот будешь её сам.

Ясон мелко, счастливо закивал и лучезарно заулыбался.

Если бы господин Ам знал, что произойдёт дальше, он не был бы столь оптимистично настроен.

Но Рауль ничего не знал, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы Ясон поскорее ушёл. Поэтому он встал, порылся в столе и протянул другу «шкатулку Пандоры» — пластиковый блистер со своим изобретением.


End file.
